Golden King's Armor
The Golden King's Armor is golden armor magically forged by "ancient Atlanteans" to be worn by the king of Atlantis. History 'Worn by The King' According to the Atlantis King's second in command The General, the armor and trident were forged by "ancient Atlanteans" and imbued with pure magical energy granting it "unparalleled power". The armor and trident were regarded as the most powerful weapon in Atlantis. The King of Atlantis wore the armor most of the time during his reign but rarely used the full extend of his power. The trident was most notably used by the King to trap his second in command within his own helmet after he was betrayed and later to sink Atlantis to the bottom of the ocean. 'Worn by The General' After acquiring the "Key of Heart", The General and ShadowLife managed to open the gate to the Temple of the King through the Gateway. The General used the key again to open the the King's resting place, revealing the armor which he subsequently picked up. He used the armor to battle against Noa Doc, Colin Doc, Maker and later Hank Doc. He dominated in the fight against the heroes, managing to reduce the resistance to only Noa though she was granted Master Control by her father. With it she managed to go toe to toe with him though was unable to defeat him. Hank later appeared and used the power of the Doc-Up to stall The General so Noa could convince Diamond X (PowerForm) to end the battle which was ultimately successful though exhausting. The armor was instantly returned to its resting place while Noa used Celestial officially to defeat The General by tossing him within the tomb as well. Powers and Abilities The Golden King's main powers come from his enchanted divine Golden Armor, these powers include: * Golden Collar: The Collar grants wearer the following powers: ** Superhuman Strength: The Collar grants the wearer impressive physical strength that allows one to defeat large oceanic monsters. One can also overpower other humans easily while also overpowering others with enchanted armor because of his more powerful enchanted collar. When worn by The General, he managed to physically go toe to toe with the very powerful Celestial the Pharaoh (PowerForm). ** High Durability: The Collar grants the wearer high physical durability allowing him to withstand and endure powerful physical blows and others attacks. It also makes the wearer highly resistant to magical attacks. ** Electrical Resistance: The Collar makes the wearer highly resistant to electricity of any kind. He can withstand powerful strikes and bolts of electricity as well as regular or magical lightning. ** Water Manipulation: The Collar grants the wearer to manipulate and shape water to his desires. He can use it to attack his opponents or protect himself or others. ** Force-Field Generation: The Collar allows the wearer to emit a powerful golden force-field which protects him from virtually any attack while also protecting him from any outside forces. The Atlantis King projected a force-field large enough that it protected his own kingdom from any outside force and from sinking. * Golden Trident: The Trident grants wearer the following powers: ** Lightning Generation: The Trident allows the wearer to project powerful lightning bolts which can be used to stun, paralyze, damage and even kill enemies. He can also control the size and power of his lightning bolts accordingly. ** Several Type Attacks: The Trident grants the wearer the power to use several type attacks such as Thunderbolt, Water Pulse, Flash Cannon, Ice Beam, Rock Tomb and Low Sweep. ** Earthquake Generation: The Trident grants the wearer the power to create powerful earthquakes when struck to the ground, within a certain radius. The King created earthquakes powerful enough to sink his own kingdom. ** Storm Manipulation: The Trident grants the wearer the power to create, shape and manipulate storms, including strong winds, hail, thunder and/or lightning (a thunderstorm), heavy precipitation (snowstorm, rainstorm), heavy freezing rain (ice storm), strong winds (tropical cyclone, windstorm), and wind transporting substance through the atmosphere as in a dust storm, blizzard, sandstorm, etc. ** Ocean Manipulation: The Trident grants the wearer the power to create and manipulate the oceans and seas and seemingly almost everything in it. He can call forth huge water waves to crash down at his foes, washing everything away in a powerful torrent. His devastating whirlpools are swirling bodies of water that can be used to attack and/or trap his enemies. ** Magic: The Trident also grants the King the power to use magic for a variety of purposes. Which at one point was used to create the powerful Atlantis Lock, which could disable magical and supernatural powers through a neutralization prison. The full extent of his magical powers is unknown but it's assumed to be unparalleled by The General. * Golden Helmet: The Helmet grants wearer the following powers: ** Golden Energy Generation: The Helmet grants the wearer to power to generate golden energy and use it in various ways. He can use it to fire golden energy beams/blasts, create platforms, construct certain objects and weapons and more. ** Flight/Levitation: The Helmet grants the wearer the power to fly and levitate in the air. He can levitate and fly continuously without resting or using much of his magical powers. ** Aquatic Life Manipulation: The Helmet grants the wearer the power to control marine life, from creatures that dwell in shallow water, to the ones who dwell in the abyss. He can call on dangerous sea creatures to aid him in battle, either offensively or defensively depending on the situation. ** Enhanced Wisdom: The Helmet grants the wearer great wisdom: deep understanding and realization of concepts, people, things, events or situations, allowing him to apply perceptions, judgments, and actions while keeping these understandings. He can make the wisest decision regardless of any situation and judge what is true, right, or lasting. ** Apocalyptic Force Manipulation: It is said that the Helmet grants the wearer the power to bring forth the apocalyptic forces that will bring an end to the world. However the King never used this power and settled all affairs peacefully. So the full extent of its powers are unknown. Weaknesses *'Beings of Greater Power': While the King's Armor is extremely powerful in its own right, it's still no match for the "omnipotent" power of Diamond X (PowerForm). When Noa was able to convince Diamond X into helping her, they instantly removed the armor from The General by putting it back on its pedestal. Trivia *While the armor is considered to be extremely powerful in it of itself, The General noted that the trident alone would be powerful enough to conquer most if not all continents. Category:Items Category:Magical Items Category:Group Items